


Practice fic Vampire AU: Loki/Tony

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [75]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Insecure Tony, Kissing, Loki is a vampire, M/M, a tad jealous tony, talk about feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “You saw me feed on the Soldier.”Tony sees something and draws conclusions too fast, Loki helps to make some things clear.





	Practice fic Vampire AU: Loki/Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyxdarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdarcy/gifts).



> Thank you ladyxdarcy for the inspiration and I hope you like it.

 

“You have been avoiding me, Anthony.”

Tony nearly jumped out of his skin, spinning around quickly and just catching the glimmer of amusement in Loki's eyes before they narrowed.

“You are upset.”

“Brilliant deduction Sherlock,” Tony deadpanned, letting out a sigh when Loki tilted his head, one eyebrow raised in question. “It's a show about a consulting detective, well, actually it was a book first and then- Nevermind.” Tony waved a hand, turning around again to focus on the text before him.

“You do know I'm not of the mind reading kind, Anthony. If I did something to upset you then you should tell me.”

“It's fine.” Tony started, keeping his eyes on his text of ancient writings. They'd found it a couple of weeks back in Nevada and Tony had been going over it almost nonstop, trying to translate its meaning.

“Anthony. I don't like being ignored.”

Loki's hand rested on Tony's shoulder, cool and heavy and Tony relented, letting Loki turn his desk chair around so he was facing the man. Even now Loki's beauty made Tony breathless for a moment, his delicate features begging to be kissed. They'd started an unusual friendship over the last 6 months. Months were Tony almost went crazy as he tried to accustom Loki to the new world. A world where vampires weren't a secret anymore and weren't so much feared but respected. All humans knew how to kill these supposedly immortal creatures now and it gave a balance in previous unfair war.

Vampires still needed human blood to survive but taking it without consent had terrifyingly painful consequences so humans and vampires soon formed blood bonds. It was easier that way, vampires didn't have to kill people to get blood and the humans discovered the wonderful side effects of having a vampire drink from them. It was normal for a vampire to have more than one human to supply him with blood, different blood types having a different effect on the vampire but some preferred to stay with one human.

“Loki, it's fine, okay. I should have known that-” Tony stopped, his face warming up as Loki looked at him. Somehow the man always watched him as if Tony was the most precious human on earth and it had started to mess with his head. Thinking that, because Tony was Loki's Blood Giver, their friendship was something deeper.

“Known what? Anthony?” Loki brushed his thumb along Tony's cheek and Tony's eyes fell closed without him wanting too. Loki's touch always calmed him down, grounding him to the here and now but then the image came to mind of Loki drinking from someone else and Tony turned away, blinking his eyes against the upcoming tears.

“You know what? I have a lot of work to do today so-”

“It's almost time for me to feed.” Loki's hand rested on Tony's shoulder again and it felt like a piece of ice on him, making gooseflesh form on his arms. He got up from his chair, Loki's hand falling off him and walked to the fridge, getting out a bag of his blood.

“There you go. Enjoy.” He threw it at Loki, the vampire catching it without effort and before he could even move Loki was on him, trapping him between his body and the fridge. They stared at each other for a moment, Loki's eyes piercing and searching, Tony's body feeling on fire and then something changed in Loki's expression and he leaned forward, his lips almost touching Tony's.

“You saw me feed on the Soldier.”

It wasn't a question but Tony bit out a reply anyway, trying to shove Loki off him but the man didn't butch, his grip on Tony a fraction tighter than before.

“Let go of me, Loki.”

“Not before you stop acting like an idiot. Anthony-” Loki whispered, giving Tony a light peck on his lips and Tony felt his knees shake when Loki pulled back a fraction, the gold in his eyes doing things to Tony's cock. “The Soldier means nothing.”

“Then why-”

“Did I drink from him?” Loki finished Tony's question, giving a devilish smirk before his expression got serious again. Part of Tony didn't even want to know the answer but the other part, the insecure and jealous part, needed to know why it had happened.

“Am I not good enough for you anymore? I know sometimes-”

“Anthony,” Loki stopped him, placing a finger on Tony's lips and Tony seriously considered licking it. “You are more than satisfactory to me. The reason I drank from the Soldier is because I was seriously wounded and I didn't want to worry you.”

“Wounded? What happened?”

“A not so friendly conversation with some Slayers.”

“Loki!” Tony called out, poking the vampire with his finger and letting out a curse when the pain entered his nervous system. _Damn vampires and their muscular bodies!_

“How many times have I told you not to talk to Slayers without back up! You know those people can kill you on the spot. New rules or not!” Tony gave his best angry stare but Loki just shrugged a shoulder, the grin on his face going wider as Tony made a disapproving sound.

“They are amateurs.”

“Amateurs! They were born to kill your kind. You just said you were so badly hurt you had to drink Barnes' blood! It's not funny, Loki!”

Tony shoved Loki's shoulder, the man not moving a millimeter and Tony crossed his arms with a pout. Shoving someone really wasn't any fun when the person didn't even feel it.

“Do you understand now why I didn't come to you?” Loki stroked Tony's cheek, ignoring the man's pout and after a few seconds he let out a sigh, his eyes falling closed again as Loki caressed his face.

“You should have come to me. I can handle it, Loki.”

“I know,” Loki answered and Tony felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as cool lips kissed the sensitive spot on his neck.

“I just don't like causing you distress, my pet.”

“Loki.” Tony blinked his eyes, grabbing hold of Loki's shirt as the man licked his neck, moving forward so there wasn't an inch of space left between their bodies.

“Anthony.”

Tony let out a moan as Loki nibbed his neck, licking and sucking a bruise before finding his way to Tony's mouth and claiming it. Cool hands traveled down under Tony's shirt, his nipples standing up and he let out another moan when he felt Loki's beginning erection against his leg.

“Loki, I-”

“Don't worry my pet. I'll take excellent care of you.”

Loki looked up, his eyes golden, the beginning of fangs showing and it made Tony's knees go weak. Loki's human form was beautiful, there was no doubt, but Loki's true form was breathtaking and Tony swallowed, hands shaking as he placed them on Loki's chest.

“Are you sure-” He whispered, not able to meet Loki's eyes and he felt the lightest kiss on his ear shell before Loki whispered in his ear.

“Always. It's been you I've been waiting for, Anthony.”

Before Tony could say more and ruined it, Loki kissed him again, sending shivers down Tony's spine by the intensity of it. Somehow he'd imagined kissing Loki would be wild and furious but it was tender and kind. Still, there was no doubt about Loki's sincerity then they parted, his eyes wide and filled with flecks of gold. Tony raised a hand, tracing the scar on Loki's cheek that only became visible when he was close to transforming.

“Don't, Anthony. It's not-”

“Stop,” Tony held on to Loki's wrist, smiling at him when the vampire met his gaze, his vampire features visible.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of. You're beautiful.”

Loki shook his head but Tony stopped him from speaking by kissing him again, feeling the man lean into it, pressing Tony firmly against the door.

“I've always wanted to have wall sex.”

“You haven't yet?” Loki asked, disbelief on his face as Tony shook his head.

“The build-up was great but then our dumb arses would fall to the floor and the mood was gone.” Tony huffed, memories coming to mind of awkward sexual times and he snapped back into focus when Loki let out a soft growl, his eyes squinted at him.

“Don't tell me you're jealous? You know my reputation, Loki.”

“Hmn,” Loki nodded slowly, one hand going down Tony's chest and Tony let out a yelp when the man stroked his cock. Something in Loki's expression changed and Tony's breathe caught, glued to the spot as Loki whispered.

“I may not have been your first, Anthony, but I intend to be your last.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anybody have an idea where (part of) that last line came from?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and see you soon!


End file.
